


Le Lac

by Ambrena



Series: Récits d'avant Kaamelott [3]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Childhood Memories, Erased memories, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Magical Apprentice, Pre-Warrior's Apprentice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un épisode de la petite enfance de Lancelot du Lac. Références au livre V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Lac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unepierreincandescente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/gifts), [little-water-lily](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=little-water-lily).



> Cette version des légendes arthuriennes et des mythes celtes appartient à Alexandre Astier.
> 
> C'est Little-Water-Lily et UnePierreIncandescente qui m'ont donné envie de finir cette fic, en cours depuis longtemps.
> 
> Principale musique écoutée lors de l'écriture : _Her Mantle So Green_ , de Sinéad O’Connor (album _Sean-Nós Nua_ )

Pieds nus dans l’eau, le garçonnet tentait de pêcher les petits poissons brillants du lac grâce à un bâton qu’il avait taillé exprès, accroupi sur la berge. Pour que les vaguelettes ne trempent pas sa tunique blanche ou ses chausses, il les avait remontées et coincées sous sa ceinture, là où s’accrochait le poignard de son père. À mi-voix, il fredonnait avec une insistance enfantine la ritournelle :

« _Le Chevalier Blanc franchira_  
_La riviè-re, la rivière_  
_La coursière_  
_La barrière_ … »

Au loin, une voix de jeune femme s’impatientait :

« Lancelooooot ? Où êtes-vous ? Mais où il est passé, encore ? Ah, ce mioche me rendra folle… »

Le concerné releva la tête, des mèches blondes dans les yeux.

« J’arrive, Nourrice !, cria-t-il à la cantonade.  
-Ah ben j’espère bien que vous arrivez ! Ça fait une demi-heure que j’vous cherche !  
-J’tais en train d’pêcher ! bredouilla le marmot.  
-En train de pêcher ?! répéta la voix. Mais enfin, faites un effort, quoi… Ce matin on avait dit qu’on revoyait vos leçons de magie incantatoire !  
-J’ai oublié, fit le petit Lancelot en remuant les doigts de pied dans l’eau.  
-Vous arrêtez _pas_ d’oublier tout, geignit la fée. C’est toujours la croix et la bannière pour vous mettre à vos leçons. Et puis vous les retravaillez même pas !  
-C’est pas vrai ! se défendit le gamin.  
-Si, c’est vrai ! » répéta la Dame du Lac sur le même ton. 

Pensive, elle vint s’assoir à côté de lui sur le rivage, à moitié dans l’eau. Entourée, comme toujours, d’un halo bleuté, elle considéra son petit protégé avec circonspection, ses yeux verts emplis d’inquiétude. Bien qu’immergés, ses pieds diaphanes restaient secs, un détail qui avait beaucoup fait rire l’enfant au début, et auquel il ne prêtait plus aucune attention à présent. Il avait d’ailleurs déjà oublié les alevins et tentait maintenant d’arracher les algues qui poussaient entre les cailloux polis. Sa manche était toute trempée. 

« Regardez un peu comment vous vous êtes arrangé, soupira Viviane avec affection en lui rajustant ses vêtements.  
-Pardon Nourrice, marmonna le petit garçon, menton baissé.  
-Si vous continuez comme ça, on va devoir arrêter votre apprentissage, vous savez, lui déclara-t-elle d’un ton solennel, en le tenant par les épaules.  
-Oh non ! Pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-il en sautillant d’une jambe sur l’autre. Dans son regard bleu affleurèrent quelques larmes.

« Vous êtes trop dissipé, le sermonna-t-elle. Faites attention, sinon, ça va vous jouer des tours…  
-J’vais essayer, promit Lancelot en se mordillant les lèvres, contrit.  
-Bon. », conclut-elle en lui ébouriffant sa chevelure de poussin blond.

Ils s’installèrent en tailleur l’un en face de l’autre, les mains en vis-à-vis, le pouce touchant alternativement plusieurs phalanges. Mais au bout d’à peine quelques minutes, le petit s’égailla encore – dans les herbes hautes, cette fois-ci – afin d’aller composer un bouquet de fleurs des champs. Pendant qu’il cueillait de la bruyère, enthousiaste, Viviane soupira lourdement – soulevant ainsi une touffe de ses cheveux roux, qui retomba d’un air triste.

Ce n’était pas seulement la concentration, le problème : à l’âge de cinq ans, il était normal d’avoir quelques difficultés à rester en place. Non, ce qui la tracassait surtout, c’était que les dieux estimaient également que la désinvolture de son jeune apprenti prouvait un manque de respect envers elle, et donc, une preuve d’orgueil de sa part. Une faute qu’ils risquaient de sanctionner en renvoyant l’enfant à la cour du roi Ban, dans le monde mortel, loin de l’entre-deux du Lac. 

La fée l’observa donc avec inquiétude, lui, son petit garçon si spécial, qui lui avait un jour raconté un rêve où il passait par un poste-frontière, puis traversait en barque une rivière, avant d’entrer dans un beau château – un songe qui l’avait inspirée dans la composition de la comptine qu’elle lui avait inventée, afin de lui permettre d’apprendre plus aisément la formule de guérison des plaies : la Routine Magique… 

« _Le Chevalier Blanc traversera_  
_La riviè-re, la rivière_  
_La coursière_  
_La barrière_  
_La frontière_ … »


End file.
